Game Over
by Hizerielle
Summary: Le Geek commençait sa journée, heureux. Il s'était fait une amie, personne n'était là pour l'embêter. Personne, sauf peut être cet homme inconnu.


_Yo les gens !_

_Un nouvel OS, sur le geek cette fois ! _  
_Je pense faire un OS par personnage._  
_N'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes si il y en a ! _  
_C'est toujours avec plaisir que je lis vos rewiew, donc si vous avez deux p'tites minutes à la fin... :3_  
_J'en profite pour remercier Shitto de 7Fallen-Angels, qui s'est gentiment proposée pour être ma beta lectrice ! ~ Merci beaucoup, t'assure !_  
_Sur ce, place à la lecture !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

"La journée débutait. Il faisait beau, le soleil éclairait l'endroit verdoyant où il se trouvait. Trois chemins s'offraient à lui. Droite, gauche, ou au centre. Il pourrait aussi ne suivre aucun chemin, simplement s'aventurer dans les petits sentiers de cette forêt. Il décida de partir à droite.

Il commençait à avancer, à explorer, lorsqu'une personne le rejoignit soudain. C'était une jeune fille à la chevelure bleue. Elle était légèrement vêtue, et des tatouages recouvraient la partie droite de son corps. Ils avançaient, en silence. Enfin, le Geek risqua un timide _"bonjour"_. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, et lui répondit, le sourire triste_ "hum... Hello ? Sorry but I'm english..."_. L'enfant comprit qu'elle était anglaise. Mais elle lui avais répondu ! En souriant ! Il décida de ne pas se décourager pour si peu, et tenta de se présenter dans un anglais assez maladroit. La jeune fille lui répondit en souriant, apparemment touchée par ses efforts. Il apprit son nom, ses passions et même son âge. Elle était à peine plus jeune que lui.

Le temps passait, cinq minutes, puis dix... Ils discutaient, le Geek était comblé ! Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsque la demoiselle lui donna son skype. C'était rapide... Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre ! Tout s'annonçait merveilleusement bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme surgisse au milieu du chemin. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que l'homme passait, mais à chaque fois, il se contentait de les regarder, de loin.

Sauf que cette fois ci, il avait visiblement décidé de se rapprocher.

Le regard sombre, il avançait, en dégageant une aura inquiétante. Il faisait tournoyer un objet dans chacune de ses mains. C'est alors que le Geek vit les objets en question. Des revolvers. De véritables revolvers. Il se mit a trembler. Il avait terriblement envie de pleurer, et luttait pour ne pas partir en courant. Il aurait bien fui, après tout il se savait faible, et il était assez intelligent pour ne pas affronter quelqu'un d'armé. Seulement il voulait rester. Il devait rester. Il fallait qu'il protège sa nouvelle amie. L'homme continuait d'avancer, menaçant. Le plus raisonnable était de se sauver. Il fit comprendre a son acolyte qu'elle devait se replier. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle semblait pétrifiée. Et leur opposant ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

Il tira, sans hésitation. Le Geek hurla. La jeune fille ne réagit pas. Elle tomba simplement à genoux sur le sol. Le Geek tournait autour d'elle, paniqué. Il pleurait, criait, mais elle restait stoïque. Leur opposant sembla d'abord surpris, puis, profitant de la faiblesse de sa victime, tira une nouvelle fois. Le Geek hurla de nouveau. Qui était cet homme ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à une jeune fille innocente ? Le visage baigné de larme, il ne chercha aucune réponse, et se précipita vers la jeune fille. Il la secoua. Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Leur agresseur tira une nouvelle fois, mais le tir était différent. A l'impact, une légère explosion de fit entendre. Le Geek sursauta, ses larmes redoublèrent. Il était complètement aveuglé. Lorsque sa vue revint, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré être aveugle.

Elle était là, allonger. Ses deux longues tresses, au sol, lui évoquaient un cœur. Elle respirait faiblement, le visage ensanglanté. Et l'homme tira le coup de grâce. Elle ferma définitivement les yeux. Le Geek, sous le coup de l'émotion, était tombé au sol. Il lança dans un souffle _"non..." _Il n'y croyait pas. Il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas... Possible. Pourtant, la vérité était là, sous ses yeux. Elle était morte. Assassinée par un homme dont il ne savait rien. Une brise se leva. Le Geek ne réalisait toujours pas. Morte. Elle était morte.

Le cliquetis d'un revolvers qu'on recharge se fit entendre. L'enfant leva les yeux, tremblotant. L'homme le regardait, impassible. Son manteau blanc ondulait dans le vent. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tressés. Le Geek fit quelque chose dont il ne se croyait pas capable. Il se leva. L'agresseur sembla surpris. Le Geek lui-même ne savait même pas où il puisait autant de force. L'instinct sans doute. Il se leva, et courut. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Il sentit l'homme accélérer derrière lui. Il redoubla d'effort. Il devait vivre. Il courut, encore et encore.

Soudainement, une silhouette sortit d'un buisson. Pour se planter juste devant lui. Il fut violemment stoppé dans sa course par une jeune femme. Ce devait être une complice de l'assassin. Elle l'attendait, une épée à la main. Elle lui lança l'arme dans la jambe et se rapprocha de lui incroyablement rapidement. Il tomba dans un cri de douleur. C'était la fin, il le savait. Le meurtrier les avait rejoint. Et le massacre commença. Des tirs à bout portant. Des larmes. Des coups aiguisés. Des cris. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait ses forces diminuer, peu à peu. La vie l'abandonnait. Un dernier tir.

Le même tir meurtrier qui avait achevé la jeune innocente. C'était la fin. La belle forêt verte devint grise. Il ferma les yeux. C'était vraiment pas juste.

- **Doublé** -

- **Un invocateur s'est reconnecté** - "

* * *

_"oh nooon ! "_ un cri résonna dans l'appartement de Mathieu Sommet. Le présentateur, excédé, alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il trouva le Geek, la mine boudeuse, en train de crier à son écran d'ordinateur. Il répétait que son score était ruiné, tout ça parce que _"l'autre cruche était afk !"_ Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel et le sermonna _" Arrête de crier comme ça ! Un jeu, c'est fait pour s'amuser, se détendre, non ? Alors calme toi, et laisse moi travailler en silence, si tu veux pas que je te prive de pc"_ Ce discours fut radical et le Geek cessa de se lamenter. Après tout son créateur avait raison...

Son champion était réapparu, et sa coéquipière s'était reconnectée. C'était partie pour la vengeance!

* * *

_Voilà voilà, pour le jeu du Geek, j'ai choisis league of legend._

_Pour ceux qui connaissent, petit défi : saurez vous retrouver le nom des personnages décris ?_  
_Sinon, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez jeter un œil sur Google (placement de produit ! xD) ou dites vous simplement que c'est un jeu en ligne, par équipe de cinq (ou trois), où il faut détruire la base ennemie (et tuer les champions ennemis au passage)_  
_Une 'tite rewiew ? :3_


End file.
